


Early Morning Memories

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Newborn Baby, Slice of Life, Stydia, Stydia Baby, stiles takes care of the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bring Lydia and their newborn home from the hospital. Lydia is sleeping and so is the baby as Stiles reminisces on the last nine months and how his life has changed forever in the best way possible. (stydia-fanfiction prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Memories

Stiles watched his wife sway on her feet. The exhaustion hitting her now that they were settled back at home. Lydia had been flitting around the house for the past hour making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be, only stopping to look down at the baby sleeping in the bassinet.

Lydia had been released from the hospital in the early evening after she and Carson had been cleared. They were never fond of hospitals after their teenage years; so after a long delivery, Lydia was getting twitchy. Stiles thought briefly that her doctor had released Lydia for the hospital staffs sake. Being the genius that she was made her a stubborn patient.

Stiles shook his head and rested his hand on his wife's lower back. He could feel all of her energy leave her. She looked up at him, fatigue clouding her eyes. As she leaned into him he whispered “You should go sleep for a while.”

Her only response was some incoherent mumbling about Carson. But Lydia let him scoop her up and carry her to their bedroom anyways, her eyes fluttering shut as Stiles made his way down the hallway.

Lydia relaxes into the bed as soon as Stiles sets her down. He reaches for the baby monitor to turn it off, in hopes that Lydia can get some much deserved rest. But before he can touch the baby monitor, a petite hand grabs his wrist. “ Don’t turn that off.”

“I have it handled. You sleep.” Stiles whispered and pried the fingers from around his wrist. Truth be told, it wasn’t that difficult to get his stubborn wife to comply. She was just so exhausted that she let Stiles tuck her in and kiss her forehead, and as he walked out the door he glanced back to see Lydia already asleep, tucked in the folds of their bedding.

Expertly avoiding the parts of the floors that creaked, Stiles made his way back out to the living room where the bassinet was. Standing in the doorway, he noticed that their friends and family must have stopped by the house while they were at the hospital. Stiles chuckled looking around at the blue balloons and things that were left on the couch and table. He must have been caught up the whirlwind that Lydia had become when they arrived home to not notice these things.

Before making his way to the kitchen, he stops to look at his baby boy. He runs his finger softly over the baby’s cheek, grinning when Carson sighs and shifts at the touch.

Always listening to the monitor that he was carrying around, Stiles made his way towards the fridge. Lydia had made some not so nice remarks the first time he had gone to eat while she was in labor so he hadn’t eaten in awhile. She had painted some very graphic pictures for him after he returned. Scott and Kira, who had been with her at the time, almost went running out the door as fast as they could.

Stiles jaw dropped at the amount of food that had been left in their fridge; courtesy of Melissa he hoped. Their friends probably figured that they would barely be able to walk straight for the next few days due to sleep deprivation, let alone actually make a meal.

After Stiles had eaten he could feel his eyelids starting to get heavy. When he thought back over the last few days, he hadn’t gotten much more than six or seven hours of sleep himself; not wanting to part from Lydia’s side for long. And instead of going into their bedroom and possibly waking Lydia, Stiles took the bassinet and settled into their guest bedroom. The three bedrooms had been upon Lydia’s insistence and he was glad for the extra bed in that moment.

Sleep came for Stiles before his head even hit the pillow.

When he heard Carson crying Stiles groaned and rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. Another groan escaped his lips when he saw that it was 2:30. But he pushed himself out of bed. He knows that he should’ve been expecting the early morning wakeup calls, but it still shocks him that he needs to function at this time in the morning.

A groggy Stiles is a clumsy Stiles; well, clumsier than usual so he takes extra care when he lifts Carson out of the bassinet and settles him in his arms. Watching that he doesn’t run into a wall or corner, Stiles makes his way to the kitchen. With a screaming baby he is finding it quite difficult to focus on finding the bottle that he knows Lydia left on the door of the fridge. And when he finds it he has to remind himself not to do a little victory dance around the counters.

Stiles thinks back to the last nine months as Carson latches onto the bottle. “You know buddy, I remember the day that your mommy told me that we were gonna have you.”

 

_Stiles had just gotten home from work. He called out for Lydia who was usually sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter working on whatever crazy mathematical theorem that she was attacking that week. And he was confused when he was met with silence and an empty kitchen. There was a little yellow sticky note on the counter though, and it read "Meet me in the living room”._

_Wednesdays were his long days, and Lydia knew that. Stiles really just wanted to eat and relax. And when Lydia has an idea, it’s usually not relaxing. So he mumbled in annoyance his whole way to the living room. And what he found earned only a raised eyebrow from him._

_Because there was Lydia, standing in the middle of the living room holding a gift wrapped box a little bigger than a ring box. And when he goes to explain that he wants to eat and sleep, Lydia stops him with her other hand held up. And Stiles start to freak out a little because he thinks that he forgot an important day._

_“It’s not a special occasion. And you didn’t forget about anything.” Stiles swears that she can read his mind. And she continues, her words fast. “This is for you.” She holds her hand out for Stiles to take the package. He can see Lydia bouncing on her toes, anxious for him to open it. And because of that he opens it extra slow, giggling because his wife can barely contain her emotions. But what he finds in that box stops him and his giggling short._

_He looks up at Lydia who has a massive grin on her face, and he asks “Is it true?” And when she nods her head, Stiles scoops her up in a hug that lifts her off the floor. Both of them crying by now. When he sets her down, he looks back at the box which contains and mets pacifier. And then he kisses her. It’s sweet and both of them taste like tears and they beam with happiness at what lays in front of them._

 

“And then when we told the pack about you.”

 

_It was their secret. Something for just the two of them to know about for a while. But that meant Lydia avoiding every werewolf because they would be able to hear the second heart beat. So Stiles and Lydia, after three months of avoiding the wolves, decided to tell all their friends and family._

_So earlier in the day that the pack was coming over, Lydia flew around the house getting everything ready. Stiles shook his head at everything that she was setting up. “It’s just the pack Lydia. They won’t care about these things.” He called from inside the house while walking towards the porch door. “And for crying out loud, will you be careful.” He said as he saw his wife standing on a chair to hang a decoration from the tree in the backyard._

_“I’m fine. And I know they won’t care, but I do.” She turned her head to look at Stiles standing in the doorway. He knew there was no arguing with her so he just let her be so she could do her thing. He pretty much just did whatever she told him to do that day._

_Scott knew the minute he saw Lydia. His eyes lit up when he looked at Stiles, his eyes wide in question. Stiles just shook his head and put his finger to his lips, telling Scott to keep it to himself for the time being. And of course they had to have a few exchanges like that, as each werewolf figured it out almost immediately._

_While they were eating, Stiles could see Lydia’s body buzzing. She was nervous to tell the pack about the baby. Worried about how they would take it. But Stiles knew, and had assured her, that the pack would be thrilled for them._

_And it turned out that Stiles was right about the packs reactions. Everyone jumped up, beaming, trying to hug both of them. Stiles was sure that everyone was crying, Derek included. But Derek had tried to subtly wipe away the happy tears. Everyone was not so subtle. The happy tears were flowing, especially from his dad and Melissa. He caught Lydia’s eyes between hugs from one of the pack and someone else, he could see his joy reflected in her eyes and he knew that everything was going to be okay._

 

“And the flying shoes when she found out that she couldn’t drink coffee anymore.”

 

_“You’re not allowed to drink that anymore.” Stiles reminded Lydia as he swept by her taking the mug out of her hands. They immediately reached out for the mug and she opened her mouth to probably fling some choice words his way as he dumped it down the sink. “Don’t start, you know you’re not allowed to drink coffee.”_

_He even went as far as putting the coffee on a shelf out of her reach and replaced it with tea. That same morning as they were getting ready for work the idea of no coffee finally settled in her brain._

_“Stiles!” She screeched. And he ducked because one stiletto went flying towards his head. His eyes were wide as she flung shoe after shoe at his head because she couldn’t have her caffeine. Stiles knew that the flying shoes were most likely due to the hormones that had kicked in a month earlier. So he didn’t fight with her, he just ducked and dodged every single pair of shoes that went flying his way until the front door closed separating him and his caffeine deprived wife._

 

“And don’t forget choosing the colors for the nursery.”

 

_“Stiles, we are not painting the baby’s room blue and orange.” Lydia had put her foot down on this. Stiles knew that there was no way he was going to be able to convince a seven month pregnant Lydia to paint the nursery blue and orange. But he fought her tooth and nail for weeks anyway until he gave in to the color green. As long as he could put mets things in the room he was happy._

 

“And in the end we ended up with you. And I’m going to be the best daddy I can be for you.”

 

_He was perfect. And that’s the only thing that Stiles knew right then and there. The nurse had set his little boy onto Lydia's chest and Stiles was crying. He looked down at Lydia, who also had tears in her eyes, and kissed her forehead because just like that they had the little person they had been waiting to meet for a long time._

 

Stiles was smiling at the memories when Carson finished his bottle, and Stiles just walked laps around the house not wanting to put him down. Every now and then he would stir and Stiles just continued to rock Carson. Content to just look at him and hold him close.

With Carson in his arms, Stiles rocks back and forth lulling the baby back to sleep. Even though his arm starts to ache he doesn't put him back in the bassinet. He feels Lydia’s arms wind around his torso, careful not to jostle their sleeping son. Stiles glances down at Lydia, who must have made her way down to the living room on silent feet.

Her cheek is rested on his arm so that she can look at Carson cradled in his arms. “When I was sixteen, never in a million years would I have thought that I would be standing here, with you, looking at our perfect little boy.” When she speaks her voice is raspy from sleep, he can feel her jaw move and her lips turn up into a smile. What she adds warms his heart. “And that I would be happier than I have ever been.”

And it’s just so easy for them to stand there. Their perfect little family that they built together. Stiles feels like he’s dreaming, but this is one dream that he won’t wake up from because it’s reality; and it’s what he's been dreaming of for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is so cute!! Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
